


Fawk

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [38]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 5th: Fawk - Continuing a proud NaNoWriMo tradition: set something on fire, it's Guy Fawkes Day!
Series: Drabble Ball Z [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fawk

“Whoops!”

Shen whirled on his heels and glared Chiaotzu, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“What?” he said coldly as Chiaotzu flushed and ducked his head.

“N-nothing, Master.”

Shen glared a moment longer and then turned his back and continued to read. Chiaotzu cautiously raised his eyes, chewing on his lower lip. The impeccably styled points of the Crane Hermit’s hair were smouldering, thin trails of smoke twisting up. Soon they’d catch alight properly and then there’d be real trouble.

“D…do you want to go outside, Master? I think we should go outside…”

“In the rain? Whatever for? No, you sit quietly and practice those ki-attacks while I read.”

“Okay…”

Chiaotzu cast his eyes around the room. The first flickering orange flames were now appearing at the tips of Shen’s hair. There was a bucket of water beneath a crack in the ceiling and in desperation Chiaotzu picked it up and flung it at Shen. The flames extinguished. Shen whirled around, already glaring.

Chiaotzu flushed. “Uh…whoops?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this being cute and not devastating we're gonna assume that Chiaotzu is still new therefore no punishment will result from this!


End file.
